Creatures
Creatures are the basis of the Dungeon Keeper's military might. Every monster that enters the Dungeon from the nether world has its own agenda, and the challenge for the Dungeon Keeper is to manage Creatures towards the most worthy cause of all: the destruction of his enemies. The term "Creature" usually refers to units on the Evil side. Creatures are distinct, as such, from Heroes, the antagonists in the Dungeon Keeper series. "Creature" can also refer to both Creatures and Heroes, of any faction, as living actors subject to pretty much all the same rules. It could also refer to all units except Imps, which are more like a Dungeon's infrastructure and lack many of the capabilities and needs of bona fide Creatures, and do not count towards a Keeper's Creature Limit on a map. __TOC__ Creatures in Dungeon Keeper This section contains technical details and tables for Creatures in the original Dungeon Keeper. The data itself can be viewed directly in the game files CREATURE.TXT and DD1CREAT.TXT (Deeper Dungeons). Their implementation is more opaque, and this article aims to clarify a few things. Main Combat & Query Stats Definitions ;Salary :Amount per Payday at Level 10, which occurs every 10,000 Turns, about 9 minutes real-time. ;Health :Maximum trauma rating at Level 10. ;Strength :Hitpoint damage dealt per successful melee strike. ;Dexterity :Increases the chance of a successful melee strike. ;Skill :Decreases the chance of being successfully struck in melee. ;Defence :Reduces both spell and weapon damage taken. Doesn't improve with level. ;Luck :Probability, as a fraction of 255, that a creature will do a double attack/cast in a single swing or make two Skill rolls against an enemy swing. Doesn't improve with level. *Most of the above information can be retrieved with the Query tool. *Base attribute values are stored in CREATURE.TXT, the master rule set, and DD1CREAT.TXT for Deeper Dungeons. *Stat progression when Creatures level up is linear. Each new level takes 35% of the base value and adds it to the cumulative total; which is to say, the values above are 415% of Level 1 values. "DEFENCE" :Confusion can arise over what exactly is "Defence." :First, for those of us who speak American English, it is worth noting that this is the UK spelling of "Defence." Second, the Defence stat shown in-game (and inaccurately documented) with the Query tool is different from the DEFENCE column seen when peeking into the creature database file. : :Defence and Skill are displayed onscreen, and therefore better-known than the more accurate ARMOUR and DEFENCE (respectively), so the onscreen labels are the ones used on this wiki. Job and Behavior Stats Unlike most RTS games, the units in the Dungeon Keeper series do not await orders and do not move to specific locations on command. They do what they want, when they think it's time to want it. The name of the game is management: herding the Dungeon's inhabitants into endeavors that serve one's evil purposes. Of course there are routines and numbers determining how, exactly, Creatures behave— what kind of jobs they are willing to do, how good they are at doing it, what they would rather be doing, and what particular things in life please them or piss them off. This sort of information is cited constantly in Creatures and Heroes' individual articles. The table below compares some of the more important ones. Definitions ;Walking Speed :The creature's speed on a scale of 0 (Immobile) to 255, about a quarter of the map's width per second ;Library Skill :Research Points contributed per turn to the current project - scales with Level. ;Workshop Skill :MFG Points contributed per turn to the current project - scales with Level. ;Training Skill :Experience points gained per turn while Training. ;Training Cost :Gold deducted per 64 turns in Training. ;Scavenging Skill :Points contributed per turn towards Scavenging a target - scales with Level. ;Scavenging Cost :Gold deducted per 64 turns while Scavenging. ;Sleep Healing :Hitpoints regained per turn in Lair. ;Sleep "Anger" :Annoyance, on a scale of 0 or negative (Happy) to 5000 (Angry), per turn Sleeping. Positive for Horned Reapers. ;SLAP Anger :Annoyance when the creature is slapped. Varies greatly. Negative for Mistresses. ;Hunger :Chickens demanded ∕ Meal Time turn interval Other Skills ;Praying Skill :Annoyance per turn using Temple. Positive for Vampires. Not listed because it's extremely fast for all creatures, generally ten to fifty times faster than Sleep, so as to make no difference comparing. ;Job Stress :Creatures laboring in a Room will attack other creatures, in that Room, for whom that type of work is not a Primary/Secondary Job. Is only checked in Libraries, and only Warlocks and Wizards exhibit the "Job Stress" behavior. ;Loyalty :Creature will guard other creatures as they go about their tasks. Unique to Hellhounds, this cool watchdog behavior is rarely observed because their Primary Job is "Seek Enemies," and there is seldom any trouble succeeding at that. Anger Jobs A Creature with less than a 20% contentment rating may decide it needs to perform a troublesome "Anger Job" rather than its accustomed duties. Other Anger Jobs: ;Sulk :All angry Creatures can start moping around the Dungeon. This task increases their Anger rapidly. ;Leave Dungeon :All angry creatures except Demon Spawn and Horned Reapers can select the "Leave Dungeon" job in addition to the ones listed above. Imps never get angry. Flies get angry under two ridiculous conditions: # They are slapped awake 100 times. # 500 Minions leave the dungeon at once. And even then, they will not engage in an Anger Job. Job Hierarchy ;Kinky Torture :The Dark Mistresses' idle job. Can break high-priority tasks. ;Group :Minion is enlisted in a Party that has exited the Barracks. ;Patrol :Under , creatures are not allowed to Sleep, and idle ones will patrol the Dungeon in some unknown fashion. Leveling Overview As they progress to higher Levels of experience, Creatures gain new Creature Spells. Many of their attribute scores and skills rise. Some innate traits and most of their behavior patterns remain constant. Trivia Before the major revamp in mid-1996, creatures were split into two types: corporeal, and magical. Corporeal creatures included: * s * s * s (then known as Sorcerers) * , * s * es Corporeal creatures were summoned and paid with gold. Magical creatures included: * s * s * s * s * s * s *Perfidious Yuck *Ghoul Hounds *Revenants Magical creatures were summoned and paid with mana.Born-Again Keeper. Bullfrog Bulletin. No. 4. Guildford: Bullfrog Productions. Spring 1997. pp. 8, 9.Dungeon Keeper trailer, early 1996.The Dungeon Keeper Goodies Disc. Gallery Early (1996) control icons Dungeon Keeper early creature icon.png Dungeon Keeper early creature icon 2.png Dungeon Keeper early creature icon 3.png Dungeon Keeper early creature icon 4.png Dungeon Keeper early creature icon 5.png Dungeon Keeper early creature icon 6.png Dungeon Keeper early creature icon 7.png Dungeon Keeper early creature icon 8.png Dungeon Keeper early creature icon 9.png Dungeon Keeper early creature icon 10.png Creatures in Dungeon Keeper 2 * Imp * Goblin * Warlock * Firefly * Troll * Dark Elf * Skeleton * Mistress * Salamander * Rogue * Bile Demon * Vampire * Black Knight * Dark Angel * Horny * Maiden Spells Basic Stats Comparison Dungeon Keeper 2 : Prima's Official Strategy Guide. pp. 18-21. Rocklin, CA: Prima Games. 1999. ISBN 978-0-7615-1805-1.Dungeon Keeper 2 Editor References